Rising from the Ground/Twelve
TWELVE . RAVENFLIGHT Like I'm made of glass I really wish Artic is the one who captured me. At least he wouldn’t have constantly barraged me with questions. I’m tired of the interrogation and all the mind-twisting ways to see if I’d reveal IceClan’s secrets. I did it once with Gwyn and Artic, and I’m not willing to do it again. The days drag on. I’m starting to wonder if Blackthorn is ever going to realize we’re gone. It isn’t until one day when the Raiders drag us all out of our mud dens together and tether us to a tree that I notice someone standing unsteadily next to the Raiders. “Gwyn,” I murmur, my eyes narrowed against the beams of sunlight, “What are you doing?” She won’t meet my gaze. Her eyes are focused on Stormshadow, who looks the worst out of all of us. His eyes are closed shut and dark blood oozes out of his wounds. Some of them are crusted with what seems like infection. “Stand back,” one of the guards say roughly. To my surprise, Gwyn obeys and takes a couple steps back. “Enero will be here soon,” one of the guards informs another, “He will decide which of the pickings he wants to keep with her.” He jerks his head towards Gwyn. The gray she-cat eyes never leave Stormshadow. I gape at the guards for a moment and as they mutter to themselves, I hiss at Gwyn. “What are you doing here?” Gwyn turns slightly, her eyes pained. “I woke up yesterday and Blackthorn told me what happened.” So he knows...so he sent Gwyn? “I knew I had to do something so I asked him to negotiate with Enero to see if Enero would be willing to make a trade. I know he wants me dead. You guys are more of a help to IceClan than I am.” “Don’t,” I shake my head, “It’s not worth it.” “Too late,” she gives me a sad sort of smile. (Stormshadow’s influence no doubt; the Gwyn before that tom would never have smiled.) “I’m here after all.” Before I can protest any more, a huge white tom emerges. His icy blue eyes sweep over us and land on Stormshadow. I swallow as the tom smirks. “That’s the tom you care for, right?” He sneers at Gwyn, who stands her ground. She doesn’t say a word but I can tell by the panicked look in Gwyn’s eyes that she fears what Enero will do to the tom. “Leave her alone,” I bark out, “I know you hated Artic. You already killed him, aren’t you happy?” “''She'' killed him,” Enero twists so he can stare me eye to eye, “and happy? Oh no, I’m far from happy. I won’t be satisfied until all of you are dead.” But he glares back at Gwyn, “For now, I’ll settle for that worm and one of you.” “Take me,” I give him a sarcastic smile, “I’d like to get back at you for Artic.” “As a prisoner?” He scoffs, “I would love to see you try, but I want that tom.” He jabs a paw towards Stormshadow. Gwyn pales and Enero’s smirk widens. “Guards,” he snaps, “take the other four out and drop them off on the IceClan border.” They salute to the tom and start to untangle us. I struggle against them. “Gwyn! You don’t have to do this!” I shout, “You-” But the guards push us out before I can say anymore. All I can do is watch as Enero yanks Stormshadow to his paws and force the two of them to head in a direction I can’t see. ~ The guards deposit us at the border and disappear. I rub my paws where the brambles had cut deep. A few drops of blood have fallen but I lick the shallow wound hastily. The others are tending to their own wounds. “Let’s head to main camp and let Blackthorn know what has happened,” I decide after a few minutes, “we can’t stay here like sitting ducks.” The others drag themselves up and we stumble towards the direction of the main camp. I don’t know how long it takes me to reach it but Blackthorn is the first figure I see when I get there. “Ravenflight,” he sounds relieved, “what happened to Gwyn?” “She didn’t tell you?” I rasp. The general’s eyes are shadowed. “So it’s true. I was hoping she would find a way out of it.” He sighs, “I’m guessing Stormshadow is missing because of her bargain?” I jerk my head in a somewhat nod. “I’m afraid so.” Blackthorn shakes his head. “I can only hope that Stormshadow can keep Gwyn safe.” I don’t bother asking what he means. “Get some sleep,” the general nudges me towards my den, “We’ll speak in the morning.” ~ “Ravenflight,” a soft voice stirs me from my slumber. I let out a groan and roll over. “Hey, Ravenflight, it’s me.” My brain processes the voice and my eyes fly open. “Artic!” I scramble up from where I am and notice our surroundings, “I’m dreaming, aren’t I?” I don’t wait for Artic to give me a reply. I fling myself into him and breath in his scent. “I’ve missed you,” I whisper. He licks the top of my head. “I saw what happened to Gwyn and the new tom.” I draw away. “Can you save them?” I plead, “You can’t leave them in the Raiders’ paws. Especially not with that tom.” Artic only shakes his head. “I don’t have the power to do anything, Ravenflight. Only you do. You and the other fly warriors.” “What can we do?” I protest, “I don’t know where Enero will take them, and I don’t know how to save them.” “Just think,” Artic murmurs, his tail wrapped tightly around me, “I know you’ll figure out a way. But have faith in them too, Gwyn and Stormshadow have a bond stronger than anyone else.” “I know,” I manage, “but I’m scared. For them, for us, for IceClan.” Artic doesn’t say anything but his presence is soothing enough. I bury my head into his fur and let all of my fear and worries out. Like I'm made of paper